Secrets and Lies
by UnOriginalOne
Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn’t been entirely truthful with him. SV. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

LA:

Sydney Bristow walked slowly into the dimly lit warehouse where her Michael Vaughn, her handler and boyfriend, sat waiting for her to arrive. She greeted him with a quick kiss. "Hey, what's new?"

"We're going to London."

"Why?"

"Kendall wants us to retrieve a disk from one of your mothers contacts. He thinks it has information about the Alliance that could help us take down their operation. Derevko said that there's only ever one guard patrolling at a time so you can get in when the guards change shifts. The disk is kept in a drawer next to the computer in the office."

"When are we going?"

"Plane leaves in an hour." 

LONDON:

Sydney walked slowly around the corner of the house. The Guards had just changed shifts and Sydney was waiting for him to come into view so she could take him down. She was just about give up and break into the house when she was attacked from behind. Vaughn was walking behind Syd and he could hear her fighting with the guard. He was waiting for the fighting to stop so he could follow her in when he heard two gunshots. He ran quickly around the corner and stopped as he saw the guard dead with a bullet wound to their head. He was relieved momentarily until he saw Sydney lying on the ground on bleeding from her abdomen. He quickly took his shirt off and covered her wound with it as he used his radio to call for an Ambulance for Sydney. After what seemed like hours but was only minutes an Ambulance arrived to take Sydney to the Airfield where they would be flown to LA. As they loaded Syd into the Ambulance Vaughn quickly ran into the house and retrieved the disk. He returned to the Ambulance and held Syd's hand the whole way to the airfield and then all the way back to LA, the whole time talking to her saying that 'she's gonna be ok and that he loved her'.

LA:

Sydney was rushed to Surgery as soon as she arrived at the hospital. Jack had been informed of what had happened and was waiting at the hospital for her to arrive with Vaughn. Jack and Vaughn spent hours pacing up and down the waiting room while they waited for Sydney to return from surgery. After many hours the Doctor finally emerged from theatre. 

"She's very lucky. We found the bullet lodged behind her rib cage just below her right lung. We were able to remove it but it caused severe internal damage. If she had have arrived here 10 minutes later, she would have died. She's been moved to Intensive Care now and you'll be able to see her for a few minutes."

"Is she awake?" Vaughn asked.

"No, she should wake up in the morning though. I suggest you both go home and get some rest. She'll be asleep most of the night and you can see her in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic, so feel free to tell me if it sucks. Please Read and Review with any comments, suggestions and criticism is VERY welcome.

**Chapter 2:**

Vaughn walked slowly into the dimly lit room the next morning to see Sydney. When he saw her he almost stopped breathing, he was that shocked. She was lying there with what seemed like a million tubes coming out of her and monitors surrounded the head of the bed. She was attached to a ventilator to aid in her breathing. He sat down next to her and picked up her limp pale hand and kissed it gently. He sat there listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor as he watched her chest slowly rise and fall. About 10 minutes after he arrived Jack Bristow walked into the room with a small chubby man in tow, who was carrying a clipboard. Vaughn greeted both men then returned his gaze to Sydney. "When will she wake up Doctor?" Jack asked.

"We expected her to wake up earlier this morning but since she hasn't we can't be sure when she will." He replied.

"She is going to recover fully, isn't she?" Vaughn questioned the worry evident in his voice. 

"Yes, we expect her to make a full recovery, it'll just take time. But now we need to run some more tests to make sure there aren't any more injuries that we didn't find last night. If you'll excuse me I'll arrange to have her taken for the tests shortly." He replied and with that he left the room.

"He didn't sound to convincing" Vaughn said before turning to Sydney "Come on babe you have to wake up. I Love You."

A small smile crept onto Jack's face. "Agent Vaughn, Kendall asked me to get you to come in this morning he wants to know what happened. I suggest you don't keep him waiting."

"Ok" he replied "I'll go now while they run tests. Can you call me if there's any change." 

"Of course."

An hour later Vaughn walked into the Ops Centre where he was greeted by Weiss. "Hey man, how is she?" he asked.

"They say that she'll be fine but she's still unconscious and they wanna run some more tests." 

"Agent Vaughn, good to see you here" a voice bellowed from across the room. Vaughn turned around and saw that it was Kendall.

"Jack said you wanted to speak with me."

"Ah, yes of course. Do you want to come into my office?"

"Sure I'll be there in a minute."

Vaughn turned back towards Weiss who was shuffling through a large stack of papers on his desk. "Eric, do you reckon you could go and see Syd, I mean I think she'd appreciate it." 

"Yeah sure, I'll go and see her later."

"Thanks. I spose I'd better go and see Kendall." Vaughn turned and walked off in the direction of Kendall's office. As he entered Kendall offered him a seat.

"Agent Vaughn, can you tell me what happened on the operation in London." 

"What do you mean sir?" 

"What lead to Agent Bristow being shot?"

"She went into the house as the Guards changed shifts. She was waiting to deal with the guard before she went into the house. He got her from behind. There was a fight and I heard two gunshots. The guard shot Agent Bristow in the abdomen and she shot him in the head. As soon as I heard the gunshots I went into the yard and saw the guard lying dead and Agent Bristow was lying next to him, unconscious, bleeding from her abdomen."

"Are you sure that there wasn't more than one guard there?"

"Are you implying that Derevko put Sydney's life at risk by providing us with false Intel?"

"We have to assume that Agent Vaughn because since you didn't see what happened that only person that can tell us is Agent Bristow and I am planning to speak with her later today."

"She's still unconscious."

"Very well I will speak with her when she wakes up."

"If you don't mind sir, I would like to go back to the hospital to be with her."

"Alright Agent Vaughn. I'll call you if I need to speak with your again."

Vaughn quickly got up and walked out the door. He rushed back to the hospital so he could be there when Sydney woke up.

He'd just arrived when the Doctor came in with the test results. "I'm sorry…"

A/N: hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic, so feel free to tell me if it sucks. Please Read and Review with any comments, suggestions and criticism is VERY welcome.

**Chapter 3:**

"I'm sorry…." The doctor began.

Vaughn quickly interrupted "What is it" he demanded.

"I'm sorry" he began again "Miss Bristow suffered a miscarriage. There was nothing we could do"

"Wh-What?" Vaughn stammered "A miscarriage" 

"How far along was she?" Jack enquired.

"12 weeks" he replied.

"B-But I didn't even know she was pregnant, she never told me." Vaughn had tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'll leave you alone for now, if you need anything page me" he said as he exited the room.

Vaughn turned to the unconscious Sydney and picked up her limp hand again "Why didn't you tell me sweetie?" he asked although he knew he wouldn't get a reply. Jack just stood there in a stunned silence muttering to himself.

Vaughn looked up at him, tears glistening in his eyes "Why wouldn't she tell me something like this?" he asked.

"I'm not the person to answer that, Sydney is the only one who can."

"I don't get it, we normally tell each other everything" he turned towards Syd again "Why sweetie, why didn't you say anything" he repeated as his free hand moved slowly towards her stomach. As he placed his hand gently on her stomach he allowed the tears that had built up in his eyes to spill out. Jack who suddenly felt awkward standing there announced that he had better get back to the Ops Centre and could Vaughn call him if there was any change. 

Jack walked slowly through the three sets of bars and up to the window of Irina's cell. She looked up when she heard the bars move and assumed it was Sydney but was surprised when she saw Jack standing at the window before her. She walked slowly up to the window. "Where's Sydney? Shouldn't she be back from London by now" she asked. 

"She is" Jack replied. A confused look spread across Irina's face.

"If she's back then why isn't she here herself?"

"Sydney was shot in London. She's unconscious in hospital now." 

Irina stepped slowly back towards the bed and sat down on it, a shocked look on her face.

"Is she gonna be alright?" she asked as the tears welled up in her eyes. 

"The Doctor says she'll make a full recovery but she needs to regain consciousness first."

Relief spread across Irina's face. "There's another thing though, Irina, she had a miscarriage."

"I didn't know that she was pregnant."  
"No one knew besides her, she didn't even tell Vaughn."

"I want to see her" she announced.

"Kendall won't allow you to go and see her and she'll be in hospital for weeks."

"I don't care" she yelled "Please convince him, I want to see my daughter."

"I have to go, I have work to do."

"Please Jack" she said softly "Can you talk to Kendall."

Jack didn't reply he merely turned and left Irina sitting on her bed, tears falling down her cheeks.

Vaughn had been sitting next to Sydney holding her hand for hours when Weiss came into visit. "Hey man. Has there been any change?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just wish she'd wake up. I'm so worried about her."

"I know you are. She'll be fine. She's Sydney Bristow if there's anyone who can pull through this she can" Weiss replied trying to reassure his friend. Vaughn looked up at Weiss, tears gathering in his eyes once again.

"What is it Mike, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Sydney had a miscarriage" he stated, tears spilling out of his eyes and down his face "She was pregnant with our child and she didn't tell me" he finished slowly. Weiss was shocked. 

"I-I" he started before walking over to Vaughn "I'm so sorry man." Vaughn looked up at his friend whose eyes were also glistening with tears and he started crying even more.

A/N: hope you enjoyed it. Remember criticism is always welcome. I'll try and update again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic, so feel free to tell me if it sucks. Please Read and Review with any comments, suggestions and criticism is VERY welcome.

**Chapter 4:**

Weiss and Vaughn sat next to Sydney all night. Vaughn had cried most of the night, he was clearly worried about things, not just Sydney recovering but why she hadn't told him about the baby. When morning came Weiss got up and left to get them something to eat. He tried to get Vaughn to come with him but he refused to leave her side even for a second. Jack came into see Sydney early that morning when Weiss was out getting food. "How is she?" he asked. 

"Still no change" he replied "I just wish she'd wake up."

"I can't stay, I just wanted to see how she was doing. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thanks, Weiss is getting us something to eat. Can you tell Kendall that I won't be in today, I'm gonna stay here with Syd till she wakes up."

"Sure thing Agent Vaughn. I'll be in later to see hows she doing." Jack left the room as quickly as he'd arrived. As he walked out Weiss came back in balancing two trays of food and drink. He sat himself down placing one of the trays in front of Vaughn. They sat there eating in silence until the doctor walked in to check on how Sydney was doing. He checked her chart and her vital signs. "Has there been any change overnight?" he asked Vaughn and Weiss.

"No, nothing. When is she going to wake up?" Weiss replied.

"I can't say when she going to wake up, all we know is that she's going to wake up when she's ready."

The days went by and there was no change in Sydney's condition. The Doctor kept saying "We don't know when she'll wake up." 

Vaughn was starting to get frustrated and he was really tired. He'd sat with Sydney the whole time, leaving only to go to the bathroom. Weiss was there every night, coming in after he finished work. Jack stopped by everyday to check on how Sydney was but rarely stayed longer than 10 minutes. He always said that he had to work and had no time to stay. Weiss told Vaughn that Jack wasn't really busy, he was just avoiding staying at the hospital. Weiss had also been into tell Irina about how Sydney was doing. She was still asking if she could go and see Sydney and everytime she mentioned it Weiss went to ask Kendall who promptly went to her cell and told her that she wasn't going anywhere. This really frustrated Irina who had many yelling matches with both Kendall and Jack about her not being able to go and see her daughter. These fights usually ended when Jack or Kendall, whoever it was that day, left Irina standing there in her cell yelling at the security cameras after she'd been left alone. The atmosphere in the Ops Centre was really tense. Most Agents knew what had happened to Sydney and most of them had heard the blazing rows between Jack, Kendall and Irina. Very few of the Agents approached Kendall or Jack about what was happening because they were both stressed about the situation. Weiss answered everyone's questions calmly, most of the people were worried about the situation as well. Weiss was stressed and tired. He got very little sleep, as he spent his nights with Vaughn by Sydney's side, and then he worked all day. He was really worried about Vaughn, who hadn't left Syd's side for more than 10 minutes since she'd been injured. He cried regularly and was stressed about the whole situation.  

A/N: What did u think? Reviews please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic, so feel free to tell me if it sucks. Please Read and Review with any comments, suggestions and criticism is VERY welcome.

**Chapter 5:**

Sixteen days after she was shot, Sydney woke up. It was early in the afternoon and Vaughn was dozing when her fingers started to wiggle slowly in his. He woke up quickly and looked at Sydney who started to choke on the tubes, which were attached to the ventilator. He got up and yelled out the door for the Doctor to come and see her. He came back in and saw Sydney's eyes open, they were full of fear, and she continued to choke. The Doctor came in and removed the tubes and Sydney started to breathe easier. Vaughn was in tears and leaned down to hug her. Sydney started to cry as well. She was confused about what had happened and where she was. She asked where her father was and Vaughn told her that her father was on a mission in Italy. This caused her cry more because to her it meant that he didn't care about what was happening to her. After the Doctor left Vaughn sat back down next to Syd and took her hand in his before he spoke. He looked in her eyes "Syd" he began. She looked up into his eyes curiously. 

"Vaughn, what's wrong?"

"Syd, you had a miscarriage"

"Wh-wh-what?" she stammered as the tears filled up her eyes.

"You lost the baby" he looked directly at her "Why didn't you tell me babe?"

"I-I-I knew that I couldn't keep the baby. Not with SD-6 around, I wouldn't be able to explain it to them" she explained as the tears slowly fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Vaughn, I really wanted to."

Vaughn leaned forward and grabbed her in a hug. He mumbled in her ear "Its okay babe, I understand."

Weiss came in after work and was surprised to see Sydney awake. "Hey Syd!" he exclaimed "Its so great to see you awake."

"Hey Weiss, I'm so glad to see you here. Do you know when Dad gets back from his mission?"

"He should be back tomorrow night, I'll leave a message for him to come and visit you."

"Thanks that would be great."

Vaughn stood up to talk to Weiss. "We'll be back in minute babe." They left the room. Vaughn turned to Weiss "Syd said that she didn't tell me because she knew that she couldn't keep the baby anyway" the tears started to fill his eyes once again. Weiss hugged Vaughn in an effort to calm him down. "Look man, you know that you wouldn't have been able to keep the baby because of SD-6, she wouldn't have been able to explain it to Sloane without revealing that she's a double agent."

"Sloane!" he exclaimed "What happened with him, how would they explain about Syd being shot?" 

"Relax, Jack took care of it, he told Sloane that she was mugged and shot and that no one was allowed to visit her. Sloane gave him time off until she's better. Come on, we better go back into see Syd."

They walked back into the room to sit with Sydney. The three of them sat there and talked most of the night until Sydney fell asleep. Vaughn and Weiss sat there watching her chest slowly rise and fall. They looked up to her face and saw there were tears falling slowly down her cheeks. "She must be thinking about the baby" Weiss commented.

"Probably. Its gonna hurt for a long time, its not something she can just get over."

"Yeah" Weiss replied looking at his watch "Hey man I'm gonna go and get some sleep, you should go home and get some sleep as well."

"Nah, I'm gonna sleep here" he saw the concerned look on Weiss's face "I'll be fine, you go and get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow to see hows she's doing. Night."

Vaughn didn't reply he just went back to looking at Syd's sleeping form, watching the tears roll down her cheeks.

A/N: What did ya think?? 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic, so feel free to tell me if it sucks. Please Read and Review with any comments, suggestions and criticism is VERY welcome.

**Chapter Six:**

Sydney woke up the next morning and saw Vaughn sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She lay there looking around the room, not wanting to wake Vaughn. She'd been lying there for about half an hour when Vaughn jerked awake. "Hey sleepyhead" she commented, her voice cheerful "sleep well."

"Yeah, better, now that I know you're gonna be ok" he replied. Just as he finished speaking a nurse walked into the room cheerfully carrying a tray of food for Syd. She placed the tray down and left without saying a word. Syd sat up slowly, moaning in pain as she moved, and looked at the contents of the tray. She sighed as she saw toast, you really couldn't tell it what it was; it was that black, a small bowl of fruit and a carton of juice. Vaughn saw the disgusted look on her face and laughed softly. "Food ain't up to your high standards huh babe?" he asked.

"It doesn't look edible" she said as she poked at the fruit with the plastic fork. The fork snapped as she tried to pick up the fruit. Vaughn laughed. Syd just sighed again and picked up the juice carton "Guess this will have to do, unless you wanna go and get me some edible food from the cafeteria" she said batting her eyelashes at Vaughn.

"Ok" he replied before getting up and planting a soft kiss on her lips "be back soon." Sydney watched him walk out of the room, silently closing the door behind him. When he returned 15 minutes later she had a dazed look on her face and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. He put the food down and immediately grabbed in a tight hug whispering in her ear that it was ok and he was here now. He didn't need to ask why she was crying, he could tell she'd been thinking about her baby. They just sat there taking comfort in each others arms. 

Weiss walked into the Ops Centre the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had been in days. He had a huge grin on his face as he walked, whistling to himself, towards Irina's cell. He was stopped halfway by a very angry looking Kendall. "Where are your going Agent Weiss?" he bellowed. As soon as Weiss heard his voice he stopped whistling and his smile disappeared.

"To see Irina Derevko Sir, I have news about Sydney for her."

"No one is to see the prisoner today."

"But why Sir?"

"That woman is getting on my nerves, she insists that I let her see her daughter and if I don't let her then she'll figure out a way to get there herself. She is to have no visitors, maybe that will teach her that she can't order me around" he replied, anger evident in his voice.

"But Sir, I promised her that when I had more news about Sydney I'd tell her."

"Well Agent Weiss, why don't you tell me what you were going to tell Derevko and I'll tell her myself."

"Sydney, Agent Bristow, regained consciousness yesterday; she's awake now."

"Well, I'll pass that on, and I'll go in to see her later, I need to talk to her about the mission in London. Where is Agent Vaughn?"

"He's still with her Sir."

"Why? She's awake now, he doesn't need to be there, does he?"

"He wants to stay with her for a few more days, he's helping her deal with something."

"What might that something be Agent Weiss?"

"With all due respect Sir, I promised Vaughn that I wouldn't say anything, its between him and Sydney."

"Agent Weiss, you WILL tell me why Agent Vaughn thinks he needs to be with Agent Bristow now she's awake" Kendall ordered.

"I can't I promised I wouldn't."

"Didn't you hear me Agent Weiss, you WILL tell me now" Kendall replied getting angrier by the minute.

"Because" he started.

"Because why?" Kendall interrupted.

"Sydney had a miscarriage" he finished. Kendall went bright red the anger finally rising to the surface and spilling out.

"WHAT!!!" he yelled "SHE WAS PREGNANT!!!." Everyone in the Ops Centre turned around as they heard this.

"Yes Sir" Weiss replied in a small voice. Kendall stormed off towards his office leaving Weiss standing there with while everyone stared at him, whispering to one another. Weiss turned and walked over to his desk, sitting down slowly he rubbed his head and began working on his reports. 

A/N: Any comments??? What did ya think???? Reviews???? Criticism always welcome!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic, so feel free to tell me if it sucks. Please Read and Review with any comments, suggestions and criticism is VERY welcome.

**Chapter 7:**

Kendall stormed into Sydney's hospital room only to find her and Vaughn lost in each other's arms, sobbing softly. He hadn't calm down at all since leaving the Ops Centre. "YOU WERE PREGNANT?" he yelled. Sydney and Vaughn jerked back to reality when they heard his angry voice. An angry Vaughn stood up and walked towards Kendall looking him directly in the eye "Do you have a problem with that?" he asked anger also evident in his voice.

"As a matter of fact I do Agent Vaughn. I would like to know why you didn't inform me of this, that I had to hear about it from Agent Weiss"

"Weiss told you, damn I asked him not to say anything."

"He wasn't willing to share, but I forced it out of him." Kendall turned to Sydney who sat there with a shocked look on her face.

"I didn't tell you Kendall because it was NONE of your business" she stated her voice shaking. 

"What so you mean it was none of my business, I am your superior, you are supposed to inform me of developments like this" he replied sharply.

"I didn't say anything because I knew I could never keep the baby, how would I have explained it to Sloane and the Alliance. It would have been no use trying they would've killed me and Vaughn without a moments hesitation. You know that."

"We could have come up with a solution Agent Bristow. You didn't give us the chance by keeping it secret."

"What solution, witness protection? No way."

"We would have figured out something Bristow."

"No, you wouldn't have, you would have made me get an abortion" she replied, tears forming in her eyes once again. Her shoulders started to shake and she began crying uncontrollably. Vaughn once again rushed to her side to comfort her and Kendall stood there with a stunned look on his face. He rubbed his head and as he watched Sydney cry in Vaughn's arms he saw for the first time how much Vaughn really cared for her. Vaughn lifted his head and Kendall saw that he too had tears in his eyes, Vaughn was crying with her. He whispered something to Syd that Kendall was unable to hear and as she looked up Kendall started to speak again "Agent Bristow, we need to know exactly what happened in London."

She wiped her eyes and spoke softly. "I went into the yard as the guards changed shifts. I waited in the dark for the Guard to show but I didn't see him. He attacked me from behind" she started to shake again "We fought and he shot me, but before I collapsed I shot him in the head." 

"So Derevko didn't lie? We assumed that because you were injured there was someone else there. Are you absolutely sure there was only one guard?"  
"Yes. There was only one." At that moment the Doctor walked into the small room. 

"Miss Bristow, how are you feeling today?"

"It hurts to move and I'm tired but otherwise I'm ok I guess. How long am I gonna be here for?"

"A few weeks yet I'm afraid."

"WEEKS!!" she exclaimed "I wanna go home."

"Miss Bristow, you were very badly injured. You could have died. You've had major surgery. We can't just let you go home now your awake."

Sydney sat there with an angry look on her face. Vaughn sat down next to her and took her hand. "How bad was I hurt?" she asked "I've been awake for almost a day and no ones even bothered to tell me how badly I was hurt."

"We found the bullet lodged behind your rib cage near your right lung. It caused major internal damage. That's what caused you to miscarry. The surgery was to remove the bullet and repair the damage it had done. You were bleeding severely internally, if you had arrived here ten minutes later you would have died."

Sydney just looked at him in disbelief. Kendall had a look of shock plastered on his face also. Vaughn just gripped her hand tighter.

"Miss Bristow" the Doctor continued "I want you to limit your movement as much as possible to give your body time to heal. That means staying in bed for a couple of weeks, however we will be transferring you to a different room in a day or so. Do you understand?"

"Yes Doctor" she replied in a small voice. The Doctor turned and left the room. Kendall was trying to process everything, he had no idea that Sydney had been injured to that extent. He turned to leave as well but was stopped by Sydney's voice. "Excuse me Sir, do you think that you could get my father to come and see me when he gets back from Italy?" she questioned.

"Of course Agent Bristow." And with that he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic, so feel free to tell me if it sucks. Please Read and Review with any comments, suggestions and criticism is VERY welcome. Thanks to everyone who has left reviews. It inspires me to write more, some keep em coming. I am trying to make the chapters longer, so please bear with me. J

**Chapter 8:**

Jack arrived back in LA later that evening. Kendall, who was still upset over Sydney failing to mention her pregnancy to him, and Weiss, who despite his exhaustion was in a cheerful mood, greeted him at the Ops Centre. As he walked into the bullpen he could tell something had happened by the look on peoples faces. He chose to approach Weiss first because he appeared to be in a better mood than Kendall. "Agent Weiss, what's wrong? Is it Sydney?" he asked worry evident in his voice.

"Um, yeah" he replied, "She woke up yesterday and she's been asking to see you."

"Where's Agent Vaughn?" he asked although he had a fair idea of the answer he would get.

"He's still with Syd, she's really upset about the baby."

"I didn't think anyone else knew about that" Jack questioned.

"Well Kendall pried it out of me then yelled it so loud everyone in the Ops Centre heard him."

Jack didn't reply he just turned and walked away, presumably looking for Kendall. He approached Kendall and in an angry tone he asked him his reasons for 'announcing' Sydney's miscarriage to everyone in the Centre. This however, upset Kendall more and he proceeded to yell at Jack about why he hadn't told him about it. Jack simply gave the same answer that Sydney had given him 'its none of your business'. Before Kendall could reply Jack turned and headed off to see Irina. Kendall stopped him. "No one is to see the prisoner today" he informed Jack, who instead of questioning him moved toward the exit and left to go and see his daughter.

Sydney was sleeping when Jack arrived to visit. Vaughn was taking this opportunity to get a little sleep himself and was peacefully snoring to himself when Jack entered the room. Seeing that they were both asleep he opened the door quietly to leave when Sydney woke up. "Dad?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm here." He stood awkwardly at the end of her bed, Sydney, noticing this motioned for him to come and sit next to her. He obeyed and quietly took the seat next to her, trying not to wake Vaughn as he did so. Jack and Sydney sat there in awkward silence until he spoke "I'm sorry about the baby Sydney."

"Thanks Dad" she replied as tears once again gathered in her eyes. Jack noticed this and moved closer to comfort his daughter. She cried in his arms for several minutes until she stopped, the whole time they sat in silence. "Dad, have you seen Mum yet? I mean does she know that I was hurt?" Syd questioned him.

"I told her when you were first bought in, she was upset mainly because Kendall wouldn't let her come and see you. She knows everything that's happened. I went to tell her that you'd woken up but Kendall banned everyone from seeing her today, I don't know why though."

"Weiss might, I'll ask him when he comes in."

"So, has Kendall been into see you yet?"

"Yeah, he was here this morning."

"How'd that go?"

"Not well, he yelled at me for not saying anything about" she pointed to her stomach, not wanting to say the word in case she started to cry again, Jack nodded in recognition "he asked me about what happened and then the Doctor came in, I didn't realise I'd been hurt that bad, I don't think he did either cos he left after the Doctor."

"How long are you here for?"

"They say a few weeks yet. How did you explain it to Sloane?"

"I told him you were mugged and shot, and that only family could visit you while you were recovering. He bought it, I think."

Sydney nodded slowly. They sat there in awkward silence until Vaughn woke up. He opened his eyes and tried to rub the sleep from them as they slowly focused. He scanned the room and saw Jack sitting across from him. He squeezed Sydney's hand as he leaned down to kiss her gently on the cheek muttering a soft "Hey" as he did. She turned to face him and softly replied "Hi." Jack sat there quietly during this short exchange then feeling even more awkward he stood up and excused himself from the room, citing he had to write his report on the last mission. Before he left Syd spoke up "Dad, do you think you could convince Kendall to let Mum come and visit me?"

"I don't know Sydney but I'll ask."

"Thanks Dad." Jack simply nodded in recognition and left the room without saying goodbye. Syd and Vaughn sat there in silence for several moments until she spoke. "I know how you feel about her" she said "But she's my Mum Vaughn and I know how I'd feel if my child was hurt and I couldn't come and see them." Vaughn didn't reply he just nodded. 

A/N: What did ya think??? I'm tryin to make each chapter a little but longer, so bear with me.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters. Some dialogue is borrowed from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, also doesn't belong to me.

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic, so feel free to tell me if it sucks. Please Read and Review with any comments, suggestions and criticism is VERY welcome. Thanks to everyone who has left reviews. It inspires me to write more, some keep em coming. I am trying to make the chapters longer, so please bear with me. This might be my last update for a while because I'm starting school again on Jan 29th and I'm in Yr 12, so guaranteed there'll be heaps of work!! L

**Chapter 9:**

Sydney was transferred out of ICU three days later. The doctors told her she still to restrict her movement, this frustrated her immensely. Vaughn was still a constant fixture in her room, even after she told him to go home, he stayed. That changed after she literally ordered him to go back to work, stating that at least one of them should be earning some money. Weiss was also a frequent visitor, who spent many hours joking with Syd. As the days went by she cried less and less about losing her baby and Vaughn had stopped talking about the baby altogether. Although he was there daily Syd and Vaughn rarely talked. Deep down he was still upset about her not telling him and she could see the hurt in his eyes but never mentioned it. 

Vaughn returned to work two days after she was transferred. On his first day back he approached Kendall with Sydney's request for her mother to be able to visit her in hospital. Kendall promptly refused, just as Vaughn expected, so he approached Devlin about it. He explained the situation and Devlin said he would consider it. A happy Vaughn re entered the Ops Centre and headed towards Irina's cell to tell her the news. 

Upon hearing the rise and fall of the bars, which lead to her cell, Irina looked up expecting to see Kendall looking for another argument. She stood up and made her way to the window, preparing to respond to Kendall's constant allegations, threats and insults. He seemed to think that because she was in a cell he had some kind of power over her. As the figure slowly approached the window she was silently relieved when she realised that it wasn't Kendall, that it was Agent Michael Vaughn. She stood there puzzled as to why he would be visiting her unless….. before her mind jumped to conclusions, as it did so frequently, she decided to wait and see what he had to say. He stopped in front of her. "Hello Irina" he said quietly not making eye contact. 

"Hello Agent Vaughn, why are you here?" she replied getting straight to the point "Has something happened to Sydney?"

"No" he answered too quick for her liking.

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to tell you that Devlin is considering your request to be allowed to visit Sydney in the hospital."

"But Kendall said it wasn't possible for me to leave. Why would Devlin be any different?"

"Because Sydney herself asked to see you and since she is unable to leave the hospital we'd have to take you to her."

"I thought that Sydney was still in a coma?"

"She woke up five days ago, Weiss was coming to tell you but Kendall told him you weren't to have visitors, and he said he'd tell you himself. Obviously he didn't."

Irina turned toward the security cameras and yelled "I WANT TO SEE DIRECTOR KENDALL NOW!!!" Vaughn stood there with a puzzled look on his face. Moments later when Kendall came strolling towards her cell Vaughn quickly excused himself and ran off to watch this on the cameras. Apparently the other Agents in the Ops Centre had the same idea because when he reached the bullpen everyone was gathered around the monitors watching what Weiss had dubbed 'Kendall vs. Irina Round 21'. Jack entered the room in time to catch the beginning of the argument. It started with Irina throwing accusations at Kendall, then he responded with more accusations, this went on for several minutes until Kendall forgot why they were fighting and then he just started throwing insults at her followed by threats of solitary confinement, transfer to Camp Harris and other such things. By then Irina was sick of him and just started threatening him, _"When I get out of here they'll be finding your body for weeks." _ After about fifteen minutes of solid yelling Kendall stalked away leaving Irina yelling after him _"That's it leave you weak son of a bitch, go and cry to your mommy, wimp."_ This had no effect on Kendall who kept walking and after he was out of sight she slowly sat on her bed. By the time Kendall was back in the bullpen everyone was back at their desks acting as if they hadn't been watching them fight. He walked into his office and slammed the door loudly. Once he was in his office everyone moved to start gossiping and Weiss pulled out his chart he had made, at the top it said _"Kendall vs. Irina'_ and down the sides there were numbers signifying the round number and a second column had the heading _'Winner'_ and next to each number there was a name indicating who they thought had won that round. It was unanimous amongst the Agents that Irina had won that particular round. Vaughn studied the chart and noticed that Irina had won most of the fights. After Weiss recorded the victor of the latest 'round' he filed the chart away again and began his work.

A/N: What did ya think?? Please Review, it helps me write more and more reviews=more chapters. J


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic, so feel free to tell me if it sucks. Please Read and Review with any comments, suggestions and criticism is VERY welcome. Thanks to everyone who has left reviews. It inspires me to write more, some keep em coming. I am trying to make the chapters longer, so please bear with me. School started since I last updated so its probably gonna be longer between updates but I'll do the best I can. Anyways enjoy! J

**Chapter 10:**

After she'd ordered Vaughn to go back to work Sydney had few visitors and was extremely bored as a consequence. Even though her and Vaughn rarely spoke when he was with her, it was comforting to know that he was there if she needed to talk or so she thought. Vaughn was really upset at her for not telling her about their baby although he _said_ he understood her reasons he was pissed off with her. Sydney was upset by this and it added to her frustrations about being confined to bed etc. Everytime she started to talk about the baby Vaughn changed the subject or left the room. 

Two days after she'd sent Vaughn back to work she was sitting in her bed staring into space when she remembered the 'package' that her father had bought around earlier in the day. It contained cards and other get-well messages from Dixon, Marshall and some of the other agents at SD-6. She opened it and began to read the messages. They bought a smile to her face for the first time in ages and she quickly rounded up a pen and some paper to draft letters in reply to their kind words. After she finished that she looked at the small white clock on the wall of her room and saw it was still only 2:35 in the afternoon, she sighed in disgust Vaughn and/or Weiss wouldn't be in for a few hours at least, even if they didn't speak it was nice to have company. After a short painful struggle she'd picked up her pack of playing cards and began to deal herself a game of solitaire. Following her fifth game she looked up after hearing the door open. Syd was surprised to see another bed being wheeled into the room. The person was still asleep, 'they won't be good company' she thought to herself as she slowly packed up her cards deciding to have another nap. At that moment her Doctor approached her bed. "How are you today Miss Bristow?" he questioned.

"A bit sore in my side still but I'm ok otherwise. How long am I going to be attached to these?" she said pointing to the assortment of tubes and wires still attached to her arm.

"They'll be gone in the next few days."

"When can I get out of bed, I mean I'm really bored sitting here."

"Five days, tops. Then you'll have a few weeks of physiotherapy to help you regain your balance."

"How long till I go home?"

The Doctor stood there calculating figures in his head "Minimum 4 weeks, 6 at the most."

Sydney had a disgusted look on her face "Are you sure I can't go home sooner?"

"Definitely not, your body is still healing, you were badly injured, your lucky to be alive. I have to go, I'll come in and check on you tomorrow, if you need anything just call your nurse" with that he turned and left.

Weiss arrived first that night. He walked into her room whistling carrying a bunch of flowers in one hand and his yo-yo in the other. Sydney was dozing when he arrived and his cheerfulness not only woke her up but her roommate as well, who was less than impressed about being woken. Weiss ignored her and turned his attention to Syd presenting her with the large bouquet of flowers before putting them in water. He leaned down to give her a hug as she thanked him for the flowers stating 'they're beautiful'. He nodded and took a seat next to her before noticing the pile of cards from the people at SD-6. "They sent you cards did they?" he questioned.

"Yeah Dad dropped them off. Where's Vaughn?" 

"He said something like he might be in later if he got through his mountain of paperwork."

"Mountain of paperwork?"

"Yeah Kendall's real pissed with him as well for not mentioning the baby. I'd steer clear of him for a while after your out. Speaking of which, when do you go home?"

"4-6 weeks still. Hopefully Kendall will be over it by then."

"Probably not, he holds grudges. He hasn't let anyone see your Mum for days cos she said that she was gonna kill and dismember him cos he won't let her see you."

"Mum said she was gonna dismember Kendall?"

"Yep and when he walked away from her she called him a 'weak son of a bitch' and told him to 'go home and cry to his mummy'. Apparently he didn't like that cos she's in solitary at the moment and spends most of her time yelling at the cameras trying to get Kendall to come and see her. He won't."

"So I guess she won't be coming to see me then, huh?"

"Vaughn went and asked Devlin, so maybe, he said he'd think about it." They lapsed into a comfortable silence until Sydney's stomach growled. He laughed at the embarrassed look on her face. As if on cue a nurse came in with a tray of food for her. Weiss took one look at the food on the tray and began gagging. "They make you eat THAT!"

"Yeah, it all tastes like cardboard."

"Do you want me to go and get you some better food? I mean I haven't eaten yet either."

"Would you?" she asked excitedly. 

"Sure, whatcha want?"

"Anything" she begged.

"Be back soon then." He got and walked out the door and down the hallway.

In his absence Sydney sat there playing with her food like a little kid. Ten minutes later Weiss returned with the food. "Bout time" she commented "I was about to eat this stuff on my tray." He laughed and handed her a bag. She opened it and found a sandwich, a cake and some juice. "Thanks Weiss you're my hero" she said as she quickly gobbled up the food and greedily drank the juice. Weiss sat there shaking his head at her "You certainly ain't a lady are you Syd?" she looked up him with a mouthful of sandwich and replied, "You got a problem with that, its not my fault I haven't had real food for a month."

"Good point" he replied as he went back to eating his food.

A/N: There's another chapter 4 u guys.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I wrote this chapter on Thursday night after a STUPID thunderstorm rudely interrupted my reading of 'An Undefinable Sweetness' (great fic BTW). Anyway I had to get off the computer so I decided my time was much better spent writing another chapter for my loyal readers. Thanks for all the reviews; they mean so much to me. Anyways enjoy!! J

**Chapter 11:**

It was getting late by the time Weiss left. The nurse had to come in and tell him to leave because Sydney's anti-social roommate had called her in saying 'their laughing is greatly disturbing my ability to rest' in other words she was pissed with them. After bidding Syd farewell Weiss went over to Vaughns place. He let himself in without bothering to knock. Vaughn wasn't happy. "What are you doing here?" he asked a trace of anger in his voice.

"I've just been visiting _your_ girlfriend. She's really upset with you man."

"Why?" he said raising his voice "because I didn't visit her?"

"Not just that, you don't talk to her when you are there. Don't try to deny it either, I've seen you with her you used to talk to her non-stop, now you barely say hello. What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's my problem?" he repeated his voice getting gradually louder "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah I do" Weiss replied his own voice almost as loud as Vaughns.

"She lied to me"

"She lied to you, that's your reason for freezing her out? That's pathetic, that's juvenile, hell I could come up with something better than that."

"She lied to me…."

"You said that" Weiss interrupted.

"If you would let me finish, she lied to me. She was pregnant with _our_ child and she didn't see fit to tell me. It hurts to look at her, it makes me wonder what else she's hiding?"

"Ok let me tell you again just so it gets through your thick skull, there was _no_ way you and Syd could have kept that baby, she knew that and she wanted to spare you the pain your feeling now. As for other secrets she doesn't have any. She loves you so much, I know this she tells me all the time. Look I'm gonna go now, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Weiss turned and left Vaughn standing there processing everything.

By the time Vaughn arrived at work the next day Weiss was already there. He walked over to his desk and greeted him with a quiet 'hey'. Weiss looked up at his friend. "Hey, Kendall wants to see you in his office."

Vaughn gulped "This can't be good" he stated before heading off in the direction of Kendall's office. He knocked on the door and entered. Kendall looked up from his paperwork. 

"You wanted to see me sir?"  
"Yes Agent Vaughn. Did you approach Devlin requesting permission for Irina Derevko to visit her daughter?"

"Yes sir, I did but…."

"After I denied the request" Kendall interrupted raising his voice.

"Yes Sir"

"Why?"

"I did it for Syd, Agent Bristow, she wants to see her mother, it's the least we can do."

"Well Devlin approved the request. However, he has conditions. These are that she is be escorted to and from the hospital by myself and a team of agents and that she is at no time be left unsupervised."

"When is this visit taking place?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Would you mind if I went and told Derevko myself?"  
"Be my guest, that women infuriates me and I have work to do."

Vaughn left Kendall's office quickly and headed off to Irina's cell.

Irina looked up curiously at the window when she heard the sound of the bars rising and falling. She hadn't had any visitors since her last fight with Kendall. Vaughn came into view and she got up off the bed and walked over to the window. "Hello" she said staring at him.

"I came to tell you Devlin approved my request for you to visit Sydney in hospital. Your going tomorrow afternoon. Devlin has conditions though, Kendall and a team of agents will be escorting you and you are at no time to be left unsupervised."

A smile spread across her face "Thank you Agent Vaughn. You didn't have to do that for me and I appreciate it."

"I didn't do it for you" he said coldly "I did it for Sydney, she's upset and wants to see you. I love her and I'd do anything for her."

"Thank you."

Vaughn didn't reply he turned and left.

A/N: what did ya think?? I'll try and update ASAP but I put 2 chapters up in case it's awhile. I have a general idea for the next chapter and I'll write it as soon as I finish reading 'First they killed my Father' for English. It's really depressing.L. Sorry it's so short, it was 4 pages of my handwriting. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. Anyways please review. Lol Alyce.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had to go to school *shudders* and I had this hand written but didn't have time to type it up. Anyways thanx to all the people who sent in reviews especially Total Vaughn lover, AnnaSun, Star16, Agent Kate and Mary Kate113, I swear you guys have reviewed almost every chapter!!! Thanx heaps for your kind words of encouragement, it inspires me to keep going with this fic. One other thing I wanna do that I don't usually do and probably never will do again is to put a dedication on this chapter. I wanna dedicate it to the memory of my friend Tiffany who was killed 10 years ago on February 5th. This chapter is for her because something her death taught me was that we should live life to the fullest cos you never know when its your time.

Now that I've done that heres the next chapter. 

**Chapter 12:**

Early the next afternoon Kendall, Vaughn, Weiss, Jack and another agent Damian McIntosh, walked to Irina's cell. She looked up as the men approached the window and she ever so slowly moved to the window. Kendall didn't say a word he just motioned for the guard to open the door to her cell. He did so and Jack entered the cell and placed handcuffs securely around her wrists. He turned and walked out of her cell, Irina following close behind. Kendall and the other Agents led Irina out to the black windowless van. She climbed in and sat down on the cold steel chair. Kendall told Weiss and Vaughn to secure her to the chair. After she was 'secured' the doors were shut and they began the short journey to the hospital where Sydney was.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Irina was unfastened from the chair. She was led into the hospital with Damian behind her, Vaughn and Weiss beside her left and right respectively, and Jack and Kendall in front of her. When they arrived in Sydney's room she was in an extremely bad mood, mostly because no one had been to visit her the previous day but also because her 'roommate' frustrated her with constant snoring and her Doctor had also come in to tell her that she needed to stay attached to the all the machines an extra couple of days. Sydney paid little attention to the 'parade' of people walking towards her room. Kendall and Jack entered first and Sydney instantly began to take her anger out on Kendall. "What are you doing here?" she spat "Have you come to yell at me again?" He didn't reply. Sydney was too busy yelling at Kendall to realise that Jack had left the room. He came back in moments later with Irina, Damian, Vaughn and Weiss. 

"Hello Sydney" Irina said as she entered. Syd looked towards the voice and a smile spread across her face. 

"Mum?" she replied her voice crackly.

"Sydney" Irina repeated as she walked over to the bed. She attempted to hug her daughter when she remembered her hands were still handcuffed. She held her arms out to Kendall. He motioned for Damian to remove her handcuffs. As he did so Irina reached out and hugged her daughter. When they pulled away, Irina asked if they could have some time alone. Kendall refused but Vaughn said he would stay with them. Kendall agreed reluctantly and left the room with Weiss, Jack and Damian. 

"Syd, sweetie" she began "Your father told me about the baby." Sydney's eyes began to fill with tears. She managed to hold them back, letting only a single tear escape. 

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, you shouldn't have to go through this."

Sydney squeezed her mother's hand "Its ok Mum, I'll be fine."

The two of them had been talking for twenty minutes when Kendall returned with the others. He motioned for Damian to handcuff Irina again, before he did she gave Sydney another hug. As Irina left the room Vaughn turned to follow her when Sydney spoke "Vaughn, are you coming into see me tonight?" she questioned.

"I don't know, maybe, I'm not sure." He looked at her and saw the unmistakeable hurt in her eyes. "Look Syd, as much as I Love You, it just hurts for me to see you, there's just some stuff I need to sort out." She sat there unable to come up with a response. He walked over to the bed and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "I Love You Syd."

"I Love You too" she replied as his form slowly left the room. Once he was gone she let the tears that had gathered in her eyes slowly fall. She sat there sobbing, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably, when her 'roommate' commented about her crying. "You're a CIA Agent?" she asked sarcastically "You? Your crying like a baby, who deluded you into thinking that you were strong, no stable enough to be an Agent?"

Sydney looked over at her "Will you shut the fuck up. What gives you the RIGHT to comment on my strength, on my life? Just mind your own business." Her 'roommate' sat there stunned and Sydney lay back and starred at the cracks in the ceiling, periodically wiping the tears from her eyes.

Irina arrived back at the Ops Centre twenty minutes later and was escorted back to her cell by Damian, Weiss and Vaughn. She let back into her cell and the handcuffs were removed. The three men were about to leave when Irina spoke up "Agent Vaughn, what's going on between you and my daughter? You said that you can't be around her at the moment, why?"  
Vaughn turned to face her "Why do you want to know?"

"She's my daughter and its upsetting her, having you so distant."

"She didn't tell you that, how do you know?"  
"Sydney is my daughter, I can tell."

"Well if you really want to know?"  
"I do."

"Sydney lied to me, she knew she was pregnant but she chose not to tell me. Knowing that she hid the truth from me, it hurts. I don't know if I'll be able to trust her again." Vaughn turned and walked away from the window and back to the bullpen leaving Irina to process what she was just told.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry its short, it was WAY longer when I handwrote it (well duh). Anyways it might be a while before I update again I'm running low on ideas, so any ideas would be appreciated. LOL Alyce J


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG-13 (note change in rating)

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: Sorry if I was a little slow updating I had school *shudders* and I never thought I would get up to chapter 13. Wow!! Anyways thanx to all the people who sent in reviews especially Total Vaughn lover, AnnaSun, Star16, Agent Kate and Mary Kate113, I swear you guys have reviewed almost every chapter!!! Thanx heaps for your kind words of encouragement, it inspires me to keep going with this fic. Once again thanks to EVERYONE who has left reviews, this story is for you as much as me (that sounds more confusing written than it did in my head, oh well) and also check out my other fic, its called The Simple Life (Bad title I know). Oh well heres the next chapter.

**Chapter 13:**

Later that afternoon Sydney was dozing when a big bunch of flowers was thrust in front of her face. She looked up and saw Will standing there. "Will" she cried as she tried to sit up to hug him.

"Woah Syd, the Doctor said not to move too much, anyway you can hug me when your outta this hell hole. When do you go home anyway?"

"A few weeks yet."

"WEEKS."

"That's what I said. I gotta have some physio and stuff, cos they said I would've lost most of my balance after being in bed for like three weeks."

"True" he said before glancing over at the table beside her bed "What are these?" he asked pointing at the cards from SD-6.

"Cards from SD-6. Dad brought them in."

"What did he tell them at SD-6 anyway, I mean he can't tell them the truth can he?"

"He told them I was mugged and shot and that they couldn't come and see me, only family can visit."

"A tangled web of lies then, huh."

"Yep, isn't my whole life a lie, I mean I couldn't even tell Vaughn I was pregnant with his child. It kills me to see him hurting. I hate it."

"You were pregnant?"

"Uh yeah, I had a miscarriage."

"I'm so sorry Syd."

"Its ok, I'm dealing."

"If you need to talk…"

"Thanks Will." They sat there talking for an hour or so before Weiss showed up with a giant teddy bear for her. She laughed when he came in with it but he soon joined in on her and Will's conversation. Sydney was distracted though and kept looking at the door. Weiss told her as gently as possible that Vaughn told him he wasn't coming in to see her. She didn't say anything more about it she just continued to joke and laugh with Will and Weiss til the small hours of the morning.

Sydney slept most of the next day and when she woke up she was surprised to see her father sitting next to her. He'd brought her some flowers to brighten up her room a bit. Jack didn't stay long, their conversation was awkward so Jack left citing that he had some reports to write and he practically ran out of the room. Once again Sydney was alone. Shortly after the Jack left the Doctor came into see her. He told her that she would defiantly be taken off all the machines in the next day or so but now he wanted to take her for x-rays, scans and a couple of other tests. Two orderlies came into the room to take Sydney for the tests. When she returned a couple of hours later Vaughn was sitting in the chair in her room. The orderlies wheeled Sydney back into her room and she was surprised to see him sitting there. He stood up as they slid her bed into place and made a move to hug her but she turned her body away. He sat down again confused by her actions. He was about to say something when she began to speak "Vaughn, why are you here?" she asked.

"What do you mean, why am I here? I love you and I want to be here with you."

"But yesterday you said that you couldn't be near me because it hurt. Yeah it hurts you, I understand that but have you ever thought about what it does to me not having you here, it kills me knowing that the man I love doesn't want to be near me. You were never meant to know about the baby, I knew that I couldn't keep it, not while SD-6 is around, they would have killed me and you without hesitation. You think that I don't get that it hurts you, but I'm willing to bet that I'm hurting a million times more than you, I lost my baby and I nearly lost my life. Do you even know what that feels like?" she questioned tears in her eyes.

"Your right I don't understand. I know that we couldn't have kept the baby but it would have been nice to have been informed of it existence. You think that your hurting a million times worse than me, you might be right but don't you presume to know how I'm feeling because you don't, just like I can't presume to know how your feeling, I think that your just being a little drama queen because you didn't get your own way, your spoilt, that's your problem, the whole world revolves around Sydney Bristow, you don't even see how everyone else is feeling, your too self absorbed" he replied angrily.

"Get out" she screamed "Get out of my sight Vaughn."

"Syd I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"I said, get out of my sight, you fucking arsehole, how dare you speak to me like that, I'd expect that from Kendall but I never ever thought you'd speak to me like that. Get out before I strangle you" she said coldly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Syd I'm sorry" he said sincerely. It didn't help though.

"Get out of my sight or I swear I will kill you. I don't want to see you right now" he didn't move "Just fucking get out of my room!!" she yelled. Vaughn finally obliged and left Sydney shaking uncontrollably as she tried to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Her Doctor had heard the commotion in Sydney's room and came in just in time to see Vaughn leaving quickly and a very upset Sydney with her head in her hands crying. He stretched his hand out to comfort her but she smacked it away "I told you to fuck off Vaughn, I don't want to see you." She looked up and saw her doctor standing there with a confused look on his face Sydney's roommate decided to put her two cents in about what had happened. "The stupid butch had a fight with that guy" she began "said she was gonna strangle him, I don't feel safe in here, could I be moved to another room?" she asked a stupid grin on her face. The Doctor chose to ignore the comment and turned to face Sydney again. "He called me a self absorbed, spoilt, little princess. I never thought that he would say something like that to me." She began to cry again. Unsure of what to do he called in the nurse that was looking after Sydney and asked her to call one of Sydney's friends. She called Weiss and he showed up about an hour later, apparently he had been with Vaughn when the nurse called. Vaughn wasn't happy and had resolved not to see Sydney for a few days but he asked Weiss to tell Syd that he loved her. He obliged and when Weiss told her she went mental and started yelling at him. He understood though and calmly listened to her yelling. After she had finished began to sob and he pulled her into a hug. After an hour or so she fell asleep and he left after watching her sleep for a few minutes.

A/N: What did you think??? Don't hurt me, there's a reason they're fighting, if it ain't clear yet it will be soon. Please Review. BTW this is the longest chapter I've written. I'm so happy *does a little dance* anyway tell me what you thought and I'll update soon. LOL Alyce.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG-13 (note change in rating)

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: Heres another update. I can't believe that I'm up to chapter 14, Wow!! Thanks to everyone who has left reviews, I appreciate it. Its all your reviews that keeps me writing. For all you people who weren't happy with Syd and Vaughn's fight in the last chapter, there was a reason for it. They are both really frustrated, especially Syd (wouldn't you be if you were stuck in a hospital bed??) and they just let it all out. Anyway here's the next chapter. (BTW can someone send me some cooler weather??? I like the heat and all its just been unbearably hot recently and I can't sleep at night. So _please_ send me some cooler weather.) Without further ado heres the next instalment…….

**Chapter 14:**

The day after Sydney and Vaughns fight the Doctor began to take Sydney off the monitors, meaning her movement was less restricted. This worried her roommate who was convinced she was a psycho killer who was gonna kill her before going after that guy she fought with. Sydney was glad to be able to move more and the day after the tubes were taken away the physio came into see her. Sydney's blankets were rolled back and she was shocked at how thin her legs looked. They were hairy pale sticks. She sat there staring at them for a few minutes before returning to reality. After she 'returned' to reality the physio started to explain the exercises she was going to have to do so that her legs could regain their strength and so she could become more balanced. They began with simple stretches, just bending her knees to get used to the movement again. They did this for about an hour and then the physio left, she told Sydney to so those same exercises two or three times a day for half an hour. Sydney sat there happy that she was allowed to move the lower half of her body even if it was only bending her knees, it gave her something to do. She didn't have any visitors that day, Weiss, Will and her father were busy and she suspected that Vaughn was avoiding her so she sat there and played with the teddy bear that Weiss had bought her and played cards. Over the next week she had few visitors, Weiss and Will were working, Jack was on a three week mission and Vaughn was still avoiding her. Even though he was busy Weiss can as often as possible. Sydney had physio every day and a week after she began her treatment she was told she could finally get up after weeks in bed. She was given crutches to help keep her balanced and taken walking up and down the hall for a half an hour. Already her legs were beginning to build up muscle and look less pale. Sydney had been relieved when she was allowed to shower, even if she needed a nurse to help, it was nice to feel clean again. Her grumpy roommate had also gone home and was replaced with a cheery young agent who'd been shot on a mission and fallen down four flights of stairs. Sydney immediately took a liking to her and the pair of them spent hours talking and joking around. The other girl was surprised when she heard that Sydney had been in hospital for weeks already and was only just beginning her physio. Syd explained to the worried young woman that she had almost died, that's why she had been in hospital for a long time. 

One afternoon Madeline, the other agent, was sitting on Syd's bed and the pair of them were joking around when Weiss came into visit. Madeline started to get up and go back to her bed but Sydney told her she could stay. Weiss sat down and started to fill Sydney on all the happenings at the Ops Centre but when he mentioned Vaughn, she got upset and asked him  not to talk about 'that man.' Weiss apologized and the three of them continued to talk for an hour or so until Sydney's physio arrived for her appointment. Madeline went back over to her bed and Weiss got up to leave. Before he left Sydney told him to tell Vaughn that when he's ready to apologize for what he said to come and see her. Weiss agreed and quickly left to go back to work. 

Vaughn did come to see her again, two weeks after their fight, but when he arrived at her room she was nowhere to be seen, he asked Madeline were Sydney was and she told him that she had gone to the pool for physio and then she was going to the physio room. When he asked how long she would be Madeline told him that she would be a couple of hours at least so he left without another word. Sydney returned a couple of hours later tired from her physio and Madeline told her that a really hot guy had been to see her, but didn't leave his name. Sydney leaned over to her little cupboard that had some photos in it she pulled out a photo of her and Vaughn and called Madeline over. "Is this what he looked like?" she asked, pointing at Vaughn.

"Yeah that's him."

"He's my boyfriend, we had a huge fight a couple of weeks ago and I haven't seen him since."  
"He's the guy you and Weiss were talking about."

"Yeah" she said as she stared happily at the photo.

"What does he do? I mean where does he work?"  
"He's my CIA handler. I'm a double agent."

"Oh, I thought that handlers weren't allowed to date their assets?"  
"They're not, but they let us."  
"Why?"  
"Basically, we threatened to leave if they didn't let us, so they decided to let us date, but they had 'ground rules' that we had to follow, things like when we are at work that is our priority, not our personal relationship, stupid things like that."  
"Do you love him?"  
"More than anything in this world."

"Does he love you?"  
"He says he does, but a part of me isn't sure especially since the other day."  
"What happened?" 

"I don't mean to be rude but I really don't want to talk about it, if that's alright."  
"Yeah sure."  
The pair lapsed into silence and Madeline went back over to her bed and began to read one of the books her mother had bought in for her. Sydney put the photo back and picked up one of her books, sighing as she opened it up to where she had left off. Both Madeline and Sydney spent the afternoon silently reading and as their dinner arrived so did Madeline's parents. Madeline sat there talking to them for ages while Sydney ate her dinner in silence and wished someone would come to see her. She didn't get her wish, so she laid back and tried to fall asleep thinking about Vaughn but something she hadn't thought about for a while, their baby came into her mind. She began crying again and eventually cried herself to sleep, clutching her teddy bear tightly.

A/N: What did you think??? It was a bit shorter than the last chapter, sorry, I tried my best. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. LOL Alyce.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG-13 (note change in rating)

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: Ok here's another chapter. I wrote this while totally avoiding doing my 'Marking Time' evaluation for English *gags*, words cannot express how much I _don't_ want to dot that. Anyway thanks for all the reviews I received. I wrote this the same day I put chapter 14 up, so I dunno how many people reviewed it. I was a little bit sad that I only got like 2 reviews for chapter 13 *wipes away a tear* but I guess its better than none at all. Ok enough of my blabbering heres the next chapter.

**Chapter 15:**

A week later:

Sydney had been in hospital for eight weeks now. She was in her third week of physio and her legs were beginning to grow stronger and her balance was slowly returning. She was once again alone in her room, Madeline had gone home three days earlier. Vaughn hadn't returned but Weiss and Will visited her frequently. The highlight of her day was her physio appointment, strange as it may seem, because it gave her something to do. She could now stand up unassisted for a short period and could walk up the three flights of stairs to the physio room. Her crutches have been replaced by a walking cane, which helped her stay balanced. She didn't like standing still for too long because her legs began to shake and if she didn't sit down her legs would buckle beneath her and she ended up in a heap on the floor, swearing at the jabbing pain in her side. 

Sydney was sitting in bed one afternoon when her Doctor came into see her. She looked up from her book that she was reading. "Miss Bristow, how are you today?" he asked as he entered the room.

"I'm fine thanks." He checked the chart that was hanging at the end of her bed. 

"Well, your chart is normal, you have made a remarkable recovery."

"I've been here for eight weeks, so I'd like to think that I was recovering. How much longer till I can go home?"  
"Would you like to go home tomorrow?"

She shook her head, not believing what he had said "To-Tomorrow?"  
"Yes Miss Bristow, I think you are well enough to go home as long as someone is there to look after you, will someone be there to help you?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"If you can organize someone to care for you by this evening, you may go home tomorrow, if not I want you to stay here until you can organize someone to look after you."

"Ok. When can I return to work?"  
"You are a double agent, yes?"  
"Yes."

"I think that you can return to work after you are released but no missions until you no longer need that walking cane, understand?"  
"Yes, how long will I need the cane for?"  
"I want you to continue to use it for another five to six weeks, just until your balance has completely returned."

"Ok, thank you Doctor. I'll let you know if I find someone to look after me."

"Ok Miss Bristow, I'll wait to here from you." The Doctor turned and walked out the door. Sydney sat there deep in thought as to who she could ask to look after her. Her mind briefly flashed to asking Vaughn, but she quickly dismissed that thought because they hadn't spoken since their fight three weeks ago. After thinking for several minutes she resolved to ask her father. She got in contact with him and he agreed to help her. He said he was coming to pick her up from the hospital early the next morning. After speaking with her father, she spoke with her Doctor who left to organize her discharge papers and then began to pack her belongings into the bag that Weiss (Will had packed it for him) had brought in after she was transferred out of ICU. She picked up the small pile of photos that were laying next to her bed and flicked through them, smiling as she came across a photo of her and Vaughn. She sighed to herself and silently wondered if her and Vaughn would ever be that happy again. She carefully placed the photos in her bag along with the letters and cards she received from everyone at SD-6. After filling the rest of the bag with her clothes and books she zipped it up and sat it next to her bed, laying the teddy bear she got from Weiss on the top of it. She decided to go for a short walk around the ward and just as she was about to head out the door she crashed into Vaughn. "Hello" she said quietly.

"Hi" he replied just as softly. She turned around and hobbled slowly back to her bed. She sat down on it and positioned herself so that she was leaning against the pillows. Vaughn sat on the chair next to her bed. "Look Syd" he began "I wanted to apologise for what I said last time I saw you. It was way out of line, you don't deserve to be spoken to like that."

"Why did you say it then?"  
"It was the heat of the moment Syd, I was really frustrated and upset and angry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I'm sorry, I love you. Please forgive me."  
"I love you too Vaughn but what you said it really hurt."

"I know, I was just upset about the baby."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, how many times can I apologise for that."

"I'm really trying to get past it, its just gonna to take some time, ok?"

"Yeah."

He looked over and saw her bag packed "Are you going home?"  
"Yeah, Dad's coming to get me tomorrow, he's going to be looking after me."

"Looking after you?"  
"Driving me round, helping round the house, a couple of things like that until I can drive."  
"How long will that be?"  
"Five or six weeks I think."

"I'll help as much as I can."

"Thanks." They sat there in silence for a while until Vaughn went home. After he left Sydney climbed out of bed again and once again started on her walk up the hall. She walked around for about half an hour before returning to bed. As the night wore on Sydney eventually fell asleep, excited about finally going home tomorrow, where she could sleep in her own bed.

A/N: What did you think??? Was it good or bad??? A bit short again, sorry. I think there's only going to be 4 or 5 more chapters, defiantly not much more than that. Please review and let me know what you think. LOL Alyce.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG-13 (note change in rating)

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: 18.2.04 OK, I've issued myself a challenge. I'm planning on wrapping this up in the next 4 or 5 chapters. My challenge is as follows, the third season of Alias starts on Tuesday February 24th and I want to have this fic completed by then. The reason this WILL be a challenge is I have an English SAC on Wednesday February 25th and have heaps of prep to do. That having been said, I want to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed my story. All your reviews mean heaps to me!!!!! I especially want to mention Total Vaughn Lover, you have almost every chapter of both of my stories. You are an awesome writer and I appreciate you taking the time to send me feedback. And once again to everyone else who has reviewed this story, although I can't remember all of your names it means heaps to me that you take the time to read my story and review it. Ok I'm done rambling for now. So without further ado here's chapter 16………

**Chapter 16:**

Sydney woke up early the next morning. She had got little sleep, the excitement about finally going home had kept her awake most of the night. She managed to pull herself out of bed and hobble slowly to the bathroom for a quick shower. She returned to her room feeling refreshed and packed the last of her belongings. After she had finished that she sat down on her messy bed and waited for her breakfast. She groaned as a tray of unidentifiable food was placed in front of her and she made a mental note to get some edible food later. She pushed the food around on her plate and sighing she picked up the carton of juice and eagerly drank it. Her father came into her room half an hour after she had finished her breakfast. Jack came in carrying some paperwork and her doctor followed close behind. She quickly signed her discharge papers and her father picked up her bag as she pushed herself up from the bed. Jack walked out the door and Sydney hobbled close behind. About ten minutes later they made it out to the car, they had to stop so Sydney could have a short rest. They climbed into the car and were driving in silence until Sydney announced that she wanted to go into SD-6 that day. Jack almost crashed. "Why?" he asked, shocked.

"I've been away long enough, I don't want Sloane to suspect anything. I want to prove that I'm loyal to them by returning as soon as I was able too" she tried to justify to him.

"Well alright" he said reluctantly "But you can't stay too long, I know Kendall would like to see you, Irina does as well."

"Yeah, I won't stay long, I'll just say I'm tired or something." They continued their journey to her apartment in silence. Jack pulled up out the front and climbed out quickly, so he could help Sydney. She pushed his hand away so he grabbed her bag and they slowly made their way to the door. After unlocking it they walked in and Syd mentioned for Jack to drop her bag on the floor, she'd somehow move it later. She grabbed each of them a drink before going up to her room to change. A couple of minutes later Jack heard a loud bang followed by loud swearing, Sydney had lost her balance and fallen over as she dressed. She emerged soon after, dressed for work. She ignored the questioning look that Jack gave her and headed towards the door again, indicating to him that she was ready to go. They got back into the car and drove off towards the Credit Dauphine Building.

Jack pulled into the parking lot and they both climbed out of the car and boarded the elevator. While in the elevator Sydney's legs began to shake and she had to walk in small circles to keep her balance. They arrived at sub level 6 and entered the scanning room. The door to the office opened and Sydney slowly hobbled after Jack. By the time she had arrived in the main area of the office, Jack had reached Sloane and told him that Sydney was coming in to see everyone. Jack saw Sydney making her way in and pointed towards the briefing room, indicating that, that is where everyone was. She walked through that door moments later and Dixon and Marshall's jaws almost hit the floor in surprise. Dixon got up to give her a hug but she pushed him away. He had a confused look on his face as Jack quickly pulled a chair out after seeing Sydney's legs begin to shake. She eagerly sat down and caught her breath. She looked up at Dixon "I'm sorry, its just I was gonna lose my balance, again."

"Its ok I understand." They both turned towards Sloane and Jack, who was now seated. 

"Welcome back Sydney" Sloane said and Marshall stuttered out a long welcome as well. "You are feeling better, yes?"  
"Yeah, I can't stay too long; I just got out of hospital a couple of hours ago. Dad wanted me to stay home and rest but I really missed you guys and I wanted you to know that I was ok," she said plastering a fake smile on her face. After she finished speaking Sloane briefed Dixon on his next mission and Marshall once again rambled on as he reviewed the Op Tech. After the briefing was over Sloane, Jack and Marshall left quickly and Dixon and Sydney remained seated. He turned towards her again "You ok Syd?"

She had a puzzled look on her face "Yeah, why?"

"Its just, you can't really stand up, why are you out of hospital?"

"I was in hospital for weeks, they let me out cos I can walk now, I may not have all of my balance back yet, but I won't get any better sitting in a hospital bed" she replied defensively. She sighed, wishing she could tell Dixon what had really happened when she was shot. He looked at her again concerned "I'm sorry Syd, I didn't mean it like that, its great to have you back, we missed you." 

"I missed you guys too." She leaned forward and hugged Dixon tightly. He broke the contact and got up "I had better go prepare for this mission."

"Yeah, I'm gonna get dad to take me home, coming here took more out of me than I thought it would." She managed to raise her body slowly from the seat and almost fell over when the chair slid out from her unexpectedly. Dixon laughed as she struggled to remain upright. She shook her head at her lack of balance and slowly hobbled out to find her father. She saw him in Sloane's office and stopped to rest briefly at her desk while they spoke. 

"Have the police found the person who shot her yet?" Sloane asked.

"No, they aren't holding out much hope, it was just a random attack."

"Here's the part I don't understand Jack, Sydney is a trained agent and yet this person was able to injure her to such an extent, that she almost died."

"Sydney said they came up behind her, caught her by surprise, she didn't have time to react" Jack replied, hoping Sloane bought it.

"Yeah, well I guess that clears it up then. It was just a random attack."

"That's what Sydney and the Police think."

"Doesn't it bother her that they may not find this person who almost killed her?"

Both men were so involved in their conversation that they didn't notice Sydney enter the room "No, it doesn't bother me that they may not find the people who did this to me." Sloane and Jack turned their heads at the sound of Sydney's voice. "Sydney" Sloane replied cheerfully "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry to interrupt, I'm a bit tired and I was wondering if Dad could take me home?" 

"Yes of course Sydney" Jack replied.

"Are you ok Sydney?" Sloane asked.

"Yeah, coming in just took a lot more out of me than I thought it would have. I'll be fine, I just want to get some rest."

"Of course, Jack, you can take the rest of the day off. It was nice to see you again Sydney."

"Thank you." Sydney and Jack both turned and made their way down to his car. 

A/N: I'll leave it there. Next chapter should be up in the next day or two, I've got no classes this Friday so I'll write a couple of chapters then. Anyway tell me what you think. Was it good or bad??? Review and let me know. LOL Alyce.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG-13 (note change in rating)

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: 19.2.04 Thanks heaps for the reviews I've been getting, the response has been even better than I thought it would be. My really really really nice teacher gave me the afternoon off today cos I had no work to do and if I'm at home I ain't gonna annoy people who are tryin to work, so I thought I'd add more onto my story. I've got about 4 chapters to go (don't hold me to that number it might be shorter or longer) and I'm GOING to have them written and posted by Tuesday Feb 24th (the beginning of the third season in Australia). Ok I better get on with it so heres chapter 17………..

**Chapter 17:**

Later that day Jack and Sydney were drove to the CIA via an underground entrance. Kendall had caught wind of the fact that Sydney was out of hospital and he wanted to see her. Jack pulled into a parking space and both of them climbed out of the car and made their way into Ops Centre. Sydney was once again trailing behind her father and by the time she made it into the bullpen Jack was nowhere to be seen. Sydney shrugged her shoulders and continued to make her way towards her desk. She was aware if the whispers that began as she entered the room but chose to ignore them as she hobbled around. As she was walking someone bumped into her by accident, they weren't watching where they were going, and she toppled over in a big heap. Vaughn looked up as he heard the loud bang Sydney's cane made as it hit the ground and saw his girlfriend in heap on the floor looking extremely pissed off. He went over to help her, she didn't realise it was Vaughn and slapped his hand away, while muttering something about not being disabled. She stood up again slowly and as she looked up she saw Vaughn with a puzzled look on his face. She quickly put two and two together and realised that it was Vaughn trying to help her and apologized before leaning her cane against a desk and throwing her arms around his strong body. He wrapped his arms around her. They broke from their hug when Sydney's legs began to shake and Vaughn quickly grabbed her a chair before she fell over again. She smiled at him and moments later she stood up and continued to make her way to her desk. As she sat down she noticed Weiss's face and motioned for him to come and see her. He obliged and grabbed her in a big hug. "Hey Syd, its great to have you back."

"Thanks Weiss, I'd like to say its great to be back but we both know that would be a lie" she joked. He chuckled softly and they continued to talk for a few more minutes until another Agent interrupted their conversation. "Agent Bristow, Director Kendall would like to see you in his office." She looked up at the Agent and sighed.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I spose I better go and see what he wants, I'll catch you later Weiss" she said as she carefully got up and hobbled over to Kendall's office.

She knocked on the door and entered. Kendall pointed at the seat opposite him. Sydney sat down and leaned her cane next to her. Looking at Kendall she asked, "I was told you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Agent Bristow, I just wanted to make sure you were feeling ok and I wanted to know when you will be able to participate in missions again?"

"Not for a few more weeks yet."

"A few weeks?"  
"With respect Sir, I almost died, your lucky I'm back here today, I should be resting at home."

"Very well then."

"Was that all Sir?"  
"No, I have made arrangements for you and Agent Vaughn to see Dr Barnett for counselling."

"Excuse me? You did what?"  
"You and Agent Vaughn will be seeing Dr Barnett for counselling."  
"Why?"  
"Agent Bristow, you have both been through a lot recently and it would help you to talk about what happened."

"If I want to talk about what happened, I will."

"You will both be attending sessions with Barnett, that is an order."  
"Fine, can I go now?"  
"Your are to go and see Barnett this afternoon." Sydney didn't reply instead she slowly rose from her seat and walked out the door, almost crashing into Weiss "I can't believe that!" she exclaimed.

"Believe what?" he answered confused.

"Vaughn and I have to go and see Barnett."

"I knew about that" he replied in a small voice.

"You knew" she replied anger evident in her voice.

"Yes I knew Syd, Vaughn's been going for a couple of weeks, he said it helps to talk about everything."

"Well, you can tell him for me that if he can't talk to me about how he feels then this is the end of our relationship, I don't want to be with someone who won't talk about how they feel, as much as I love him" she replied before turning and hobbling towards Barnett's office.

She took a seat outside Barnett's office and waited for her appointment. She still wasn't happy about being there and after ten minutes of waiting she began to tap the end of her cane on the ground and the chair leg. Five minutes later Barnett emerged with Vaughn, he started to say something to Sydney but she stood up and walked into Barnett's office without saying a word. Vaughn looked confused but shrugged it off and went back to the bullpen. Sydney took the liberty of sitting down in an attempt to get out of there as quick as possible. Barnett began pulling out all sorts of bits and pieces and Sydney growing impatient she began tapping her cane on the ground again. Barnett looked up at her "You don't want to be here do you Miss Bristow?"  
"Whatever gave you that impression?" she joked.

"If you don't want to be here then why did you come?"  
"I was ordered too by Kendall."

"Ok well since you're here is there anything you want to talk about?"  
"Not really?"

"Tell me about Agent Vaughn? What is your relationship with him?"

"Hasn't he already told you that? Why should I have too repeat it?"  
"Because I would like to hear it from you."

"Vaughn and I are seeing each other, I suppose you could say he's my boyfriend," she said reluctantly after a long pause.

"I have been told that you suffered a miscarriage as a result of your injury, is that true?"  
"Yes."  
"How does that make you feel?" Sydney didn't reply. "Miss Bristow how does that make you feel?"  
"I don't want to talk about it. Its over, its past, I can't change what happened, why dwell on it."

"I think you have unresolved issues with this event and it will help you to talk about it."

"Well……." 

A/N: What did you think??? Was it good, bad, terrible???? Let me know!!!! LOL Alyce.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG-13 (note change in rating)

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: 19.2.04 Thanks heaps for the reviews I've been getting, the response has been even better than I thought it would be. My really really really nice teacher gave me the afternoon off today cos I had no work to do and if I'm at home I ain't gonna annoy people who are tryin to work, so I thought I'd add more onto my story. I wrote this straight after I finished chapter 17 and I've got about 3 chapters to go (don't hold me to that number it might be shorter or longer) and I'm GOING to have them written and posted by Tuesday Feb 24th (the beginning of the third season in Australia). Ok I better get on with it so heres chapter 18………..

**Chapter 18:**

"Well……" she began "it upsets me knowing that Vaughn won't speak to me about what happened."  
"Yes, but I asked how you felt."

"I knew from the moment I found out about that baby that I wouldn't be able to keep it. Dr Barnett, in case you don't understand, I'm a double agent and if I kept that baby, I would have been killed, Vaughn would have too. I knew that and I had every intention of having an abortion."

"Did you tell Vaughn this?"  
"No, I knew if I told him about the baby then it would have been harder for me to go through with the abortion. I know he thinks that I should told him but I wanted to spare him the pain that he's feeling now. I love him and I didn't want to put him through that."  
"Have you spoken to him about this?"  
"He won't talk to me about the baby at all, he pretends it didn't happen but I know that it still bothers him and he doubts my honesty now."

"Why do you say that?"  
"I have my sources, his best friend told me."

"Agent Weiss?"  
"Yes Agent Weiss. He's been really great through all of this. I feel sorry for him because he's stuck in the middle, especially since Vaughn and I were fighting."  
"Have you been talking to Agent Weiss?"  
"Yeah, he listens to what I have to say, he doesn't change the subject if I want to talk about the baby."

"How does that make you feel?"  
"I guess it make me feel like he cares about me more than Vaughn."

"How did your father react when he found out?"  
"I don't know. Come to think of it, he hasn't really said anything except he might have said he was sorry about what happened."

"What about Irina Derevko, your mother?"  
"She came to see me in hospital, we talked a bit and she said she was sorry and told me I shouldn't have to go through this, it was hard to talk to her though cos Vaughn was in the room. I haven't seen her since." Sydney continued to talk to Barnett and the rest of the hour went by quickly. After she left the office, she did feel better, it helped a bit to talk about the situation. When she arrived back in the bullpen Jack was waiting to take her home. She headed out to the car after Jack without saying a word to anyone else. Jack dropped her off at home and she assured him that she would be fine at home by herself. 

She made her way through the front door. She walked through the apartment and almost tripped over her bag that Jack had left on the floor earlier. Sighing she attempted to kick it along the floor, it wouldn't budge so she pushed it with her cane and it slid along the floor a little. She continued to push at it and about half an hour later, it was finally in her room. She settled down to unpack it. She threw her clothes in a heap on the floor, deciding that they all needed a wash to rid them of the hospital smell, and picked up all of the letters from SD-6 and other little goodies she had been given. She threw the teddy Weiss gave her on the bed before leaning over to pick the photos up out of the very bottom of her bag. She smiled to herself as she came across the photos of her and Vaughn. She hugged them tight as she thought about happier times, when he showered her with affection during their 'dates' at the warehouse or when they secretly met in motel rooms, where they could bask in one another's presence, even if it was only for a short while, it made her happy, just knowing he was there when she came back from a mission or when she was so pissed with the world, he listened to her, no matter how much she complained. A smile still plastered across her face she got up and carrying the photos she hobbled to her bureau she opened the top drawer and lay the photos back in there with other pictures and memories she kept hidden about her and Vaughn's relationship. Closing the drawer she hobbled out to the kitchen with the intention of ordering pizza. She was almost at the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she altered her course and went to the door. Opening it she saw Weiss standing there, pizza in one hand and a six-pack in the other. She laughed at him and quickly motioned for him to come in. "Weiss, what are you doing here? If SD-6 finds out you're here they'll kill us both."

"Relax, I thought you would be hungry and I was totally careful. I just wanted to see how you were, I didn't see you after your appointment with Barnett. How did it go?"  
"It was ok I guess, Vaughn was right it helps to talk."

"Is that all?"  
"I have to go back, she said I still have 'unresolved issues' about losing the baby."

"Maybe you do" he said as she shot him an icy stare "Hey it was just...." he began holding his hands up defensively.

"It was the truth, I thought I'd be fine cos I couldn't have kept the baby anyway."

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, by the way I told Vaughn what you said."

"You did, what did he say?"  
"Not much, that I could understand, he started swearing and yelling in french, I don't speak french very well."

"So he didn't take it well then?"  
"I guess not." They continued to eat in silence and a couple of hour's later Weiss left. Sydney was exhausted so she hobbled up to bed and snuggled in under the covers. She was glad to be home again.

A/N: What did you think??? Review and let me know!!!!!! I'm getting real close to wrapping this up. Thanks for reading and reviewing. LOL Alyce J


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG-13 (note change in rating)

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: 19.2.04 WOW I'm on a roll. Guess the arvo off school helped that and since I challenged myself, I have all these ideas for the end of the story. Thanks in advance to everyone who read/reviewed this story/chapter. It means heap to me that you took the time to let me know what you think. I know that the last few chapters were all posted at once, its just I don't have access to the net at home so its harder and more expensive for me to update every other day, so all this went up as one. I will try to update The Simple Life again next week, I'm just all typed out now. So without further ado here is chapter 19…………

**Chapter 19:**

Over the next few days Sydney split her time between SD-6 and the CIA. She went to see Barnett a couple more times and everytime she left that office, she felt a little better. She hadn't seen Vaughn much; since she wasn't active again he didn't need to give her any counter missions. Sloane was glad to have her back but Sydney got the impression that he didn't really believe her story about being mugged, so she was worried when Sloane called her into his office one morning. "You wanted to see me?" she asked as she entered. 

"Yes, I just wanted to talk to you about what happened Sydney?"  
"What do you mean about what happened?"  
"This person…"

"People, plural" she interrupted.

"Sorry people, who mugged you, how did they manage to mug you, you are a trained officer of the United States Government."

"I was out walking, it was dark and they came out of nowhere, I didn't expect it and before I could react they had shot me."  
"How did you get to hospital?"  
"I don't know, someone must have found me, after they shot me I lost consciousness, the next thing I remember is waking up in hospital and being told I almost died."

"Doesn't it bother you that these people got away?"  
"No, I accepted it. People are mugged all the time and the criminals get away with it, I've accepted that it was a random attack and dwelling on it is a waste of energy, my energy is best focussed on recovering and beginning missions again."

"How long til you are able to resume active duty?"  
"A few more weeks, the doctor said haven't completely regained my balance, it would be too dangerous, and I keep falling over as it is, I'd just be a danger in the field."

"Of course. That will be all, you can take the rest of the day off if you wish."  
"Thank you, I'll do that." Sydney got up from her seat and as she did so Sloane came around the desk and picked up her free hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it. She smiled at him. "Its good to see you recovering Sydney. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." She walked out the door and made her way out of the building. As soon as she was in a cab on her way to the CIA she pulled a moist towelette out of her bag and wiped her hand where Sloane had kissed it. The cab pulled up at the address that Sydney had given the driver. He gave her a weird look and shook his head after she paid him and climbed out. She was in the middle of the city, where she was meeting a cab that would take her into the Ops Centre. Her father was on an SD-6 mission and she had to take cab's everywhere until he returned in a few days time. A few minutes later her cab pulled up and she climbed in. About ten minutes later she arrived at the Ops Centre and got out of the cab. After the driver pulled away she entered the building and began her slow walk to the bullpen. She was getting used to her walking cane now but she still couldn't stand up for too long without moving. When she arrived in the bullpen she saw Vaughn and was on her way to see him when she bumped into Agent Damian McIntosh. He was remembered her from when he escorted Irina to the hospital and was surprised to see her back at work, from what he remembered she was attached to all sorts of machines when he was there. She looked at him for a moment and then walked away without saying a word. Damian shook his head and walked off in the opposite direction. When Sydney looked up from her encounter with Damian she realised that she could no longer see Vaughn. Sighing she walked over to her desk and began to work on her reports. Following that day she didn't go into the CIA or SD-6 for a week. She called Sloane and requested a week off in hopes it would 'speed up her recovery, so she could begin missions again.' Sloane bought it and granted her time off. She simply told Kendall that she wanted some time off to sort stuff out. He was reluctant but eventually agreed to let her have time off. She had a check up on her first day off the doctor was pleased with how well she was recovering and he said that depending on how strong her legs were she should be able to walk unaided in three weeks. Sydney was pleased about this and after her check up with the doctor she went to see her physio who said she was making remarkable progress and she had a short physio session while she was there. After that she spent the rest of her week, resting in bed or watching movies. She was just so glad to be able to relax again. She still hadn't heard from Vaughn but she always seemed to get obscene emails from Weiss, who thought that the best way to cheer her up was with dirty jokes. It was her last day off and Sydney decided to go shopping for a while. She spent a couple of hours at the shops and came home with a couple of big bags, which weighed her down on one side. After she got home she put away all her stuff and started to make dinner when there was a knock at the door………

A/N: I know it was short but I wanted to have another chapter on this story and I promise it will be longer. What did you think??? Good??? Bad??? Absolutely shocking??? Review and let me know.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Secrets and Lies

Rating: PG-13 (note change in rating)

Summary: When Sydney is injured on a mission and Vaughn discovers she hasn't been entirely truthful with him. S/V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias; I'm just borrowing the characters.

Authors Note: 19.2.04. Heres the deal. I did it. This is the last chapter in Secrets and Lies. I beat my deadline by 5 days *does little dance*. I want to thank EVERYONE who has ever read/reviewed my story. I'm totally flattered that you took the time to read my writing. It was you guys that inspired me to keep going when I had crazy writers block and I defiantly wouldn't have finished this if you guys hadn't given me the inspiration to do so. THANKS SO MUCH!!!! Ok from memory I want to thank these people Total Vaughn Lover, you are so awesome and consistent in your reviews; Mary Kate 113, thanks heaps for your reviews, your awesome; dolphingurl (aka Candice), thanks for your reviews and all the nice stuff u said bout this story and The Simple Life; AnnaSun, I think you reviewed almost every chapter, thanks so much for being so consistent in you reviews. To everyone else who my crazy memory made me forget, thanks for your reviews, all of you totally rock!!!!!!!! This is for all you guys who read/reviewed my story, all of you rock (I know I said that already but its so true). Ok I don't want to keep you waiting too much longer so here it is THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF SECRETS AND LIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Without further ado, I give you chapter 20………..

**Chapter 20:**

Sydney sighed as she got up to answer the door. She looked up as she unlocked to door and opened it to reveal Vaughn's smiling face. She pulled him inside quickly and shut the door behind him. She turned to face him after locking the door. "Vaughn" she began but he held a finger to her lips. "I forgive you Syd, I came to tell you that and to bring you this." He pulled out a single red rose and a small velvet box. Sydney gasped and almost fell over. Before she could fall over he got down on one knee "Sydney, you meant the world to me. I'm sorry I've been such an idiot these last few weeks, instead of helping you through all this crap; I was too wrapped in my own life to be there for you. I love you Sydney, you're my other half and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sydney Anne Bristow, will you do me the honour becoming my wife?" She put her hand on the back of the couch to steady herself and wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes from her face. She bent down to his level "Yes, Vaughn I will. I love you and I would love to be your wife." He threw his arms around her body and lifted her up. He put her down and looked into her eyes and they began to kiss passionately. After they broke for air he took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It was beautiful with white gold and a single diamond. She smiled and looked in his eyes again. "I love you," she told him as they looked deep into each other's eyes. "I love you too" he replied. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch and sat her down before sitting down behind her. He put his strong arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She pushed her body harder against his and his tightened his grip on her. After a few moments of silence she began to speak. "I'm sorry I never told you about the baby, I wanted to everyday, everytime I saw you I wanted to tell you that we were having a baby, but I knew if I told you then it would have been harder to have the abortion. I love you and more than anything I wanted to have that baby but we couldn't, it would have cost us our lives." Tears welled up in her eyes and Vaughn wiped them away quickly. "Its ok Syd. I understand. I wanted to have that baby too but I know deep down that we couldn't have had kept it. I know you kept me from the truth so that I wouldn't have to feel the pain I've been feeling and I know that not telling me would have made it easier to have an abortion. I love you Sydney and I know that one day it will be safe and we'll get to have children." He smiled at her and kissed her neck before she turned her head and they kissed passionately. Moments later they pulled apart and sat there taking comfort in each other's presence. Sydney lifted her hands in front of her and started staring at her ring. She smiled and lifted up Vaughn's hands before placing a soft kiss on each of them. He responded with another kiss on the neck. She sighed and rested her head on his chest. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sydney woke up the next morning to a knock at the door. She felt Vaughn's strong arms around her body and sighed happily remembering last night's events. She managed to get up and find her cane before answering the door. She was surprised to see her father standing there and then she remembered that he was there to take her to SD-6. She let him in and went to get ready. She asked Jack not to wake Vaughn up and she went and had a shower. She emerged a few minutes later fully dressed to go into SD-6. Vaughn was still asleep on the couch. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee from her dad and sat down to drink it. A few minutes later she left with Jack. Vaughn woke up an hour or so later and was surprised to find Sydney gone. He looked at the table and noticed a piece of paper on its surface. He went over and as he picked it up he began to read the loopy writing

_Vaughn,_

_Let me start by saying that I love you. I meant what I said last night when I told you I want to spend the rest of my life with you but its gonna have to wait. Unfortunately I had to return to SD-6. As much as I would have loved to wake up with you and have you hold me in your arms, kiss me and tell me that you love me. In this crazy world we live in there are so many things that I can't be sure of, so many lies, so much betrayal but in amongst all these lies there is one thing that I know to be true. And that's how I feel about you. You Michael C Vaughn are my other half. I love more than anything in this world and I know that one day when SD-6 is finally gone I'll be waiting but until then just be content knowing that you have my heart, my body and my soul._

_Forever yours,_

_Sydney._

He smiled at the page and wiped away the lone tear that had fallen. What she said was true, in amongst all the lies and betrayal, the only true thing was the love they felt for each other. God, how he loved her. He picked up the letter and left her apartment, heading off to his own place before going to the CIA. 

Sydney and Vaughn spent almost every night that week together. Weiss was glad that they had sorted everything out, he was sick of being caught in the middle of their fights. Sydney and Vaughn went to tell Irina they were engaged, together, a couple of days later. Sydney thought she was happy but even with all of her training Syd was never sure, Irina was the hardest woman to read; maybe that's what made her so deceitful. Following their engagement they began to work even harder on destroying SD-6. Sydney was still hobbling around with her cane and Weiss called her 'peg leg' and the Doctor said she couldn't go on missions for a couple more weeks so Vaughn and Weiss were away frequently following up leads.

Three months after she began going on missions again, they found it. They found the Intel they had been dreaming about and the Alliance was destroyed. As Sloane was escorted out in handcuffs he saw Sydney and Vaughn kissing passionately, celebrating their victory. Weiss saw them as well and rolled his eyes at his two best friends. He went over to them and muttered something to them about being horny teenagers. They broke apart and Syd grabbed Weiss around the neck and tried to choke him. He gasped for air and Sydney let him go. Syd and Vaughn walked out of the Credit Dauphine building hand in hand with Weiss following behind rubbing his neck. 

Sydney invited Vaughn over that night. He arrived just before 7:30 and let himself in. He gasped in amazement at the scene before him. She had placed candles around the apartment. He walked into the lounge room and saw a bottle of wine in sitting on ice in the cooler and two glasses standing next to it. He looked around for Sydney but she was nowhere to be found. He stood there a little while longer looking totally confused when a pair of arms grabbed him from behind. He spun around and saw Sydney's beautiful face staring back at him. They kissed passionately and after several moments they pulled away and Sydney led him to the couch. They sat down and he poured wine into the two glasses. They made a toast to their victory before the glasses were once again sitting on the table, as they began to kiss. When they broke apart she smiled at him and got up, returning with a bag. He looked at her curiously and took it from her. He looked inside and pulled out a mini 'Kings' shirt. He looked over at her "What's this?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I didn't know how to tell you."  
"What?"

"Vaughn, I'm pregnant."

END:

A/N: What did you think???? Was it good???? Bad???? Review and let me know.

Well that was it, the end. WOW I can't believe I wrote 4 chapters tonight. I can't believe I wrote 20 chapters on this, I didn't think anyone would read it. Once again thank you to everyone who read/reviewed my story. You guys rock!!! I'm gonna try and update The Simple Life in the next week or so. But right now at this moment since I've finished this I'm gonna party *confetti falls from the roof* and then I'm gonna drool on my Michael Vartan pictures. Anyone who wants to join me feel free. Thanks for reading, LOL Alyce. __


End file.
